


Shin Ah's love troubles

by Queen_Ags



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Comedy, Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Romantic Comedy, Yona of the Dawn, akatsuki no yona - Freeform, akayona - Freeform, any - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Ah’s in love and one night around the camp fire, he decides to ask Hak and the other dragons for help. Zeno thinks Shin Ah should just spend time with his crush and develop their relationship like friends, Jae Ha wants to teach him ¨romantic gestures", Kija is overjoyed by the fact that Shin Ah’s finally in love and Hak is highly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin Ah's love troubles

The sound of crackling fire was accompanied with three men giggling. Hak slapped his knee, laughing. Zeno tried not to choke on his snack while chuckling. Jae Ha pressed his hand against his mouth, however his nose betrayed him and snorted. Shin Ah rubbed the sleeping Ao’s belly, with a big smile. Kija sat with his arms folded and pouted.

'Well, if you guys were bitten by a spider you would go crying to the Princess without a moment’s hesitation and ask her to kiss the bite.' Kija muttered.

'White Snake, stop trying to defend yourself. You cried for at least twenty minutes until Yoon put bandage on the bite.' Hak sneered.

'Actually Hak, I think you would be willingly bitten by a spider so Yona would finally kiss you.' Jae Ha snickered.

'Shut up, Droopy Eyes.' Hak pushed the giggling Jae Ha off the log.

'Do like Zeno and become friends with all spiders! Then Mister will understand that they are the ones actually kissing you.' Zeno grinned. Kija couldn’t quite tell if Zeno was serious or if he patronized him.

The five men sat on logs around a fire under the starry, night sky. They couldn’t be too loud, or they’ll wake the ¨kids¨ (Yoon and Yona) who were sleeping in the tent. The air was either cold and fresh, or searing hot in the vicinity of the fire. Nocturnal birds hooted, night animals scurried in the distance and crickets sung tirelessly. It smelled of burnt wood, dirt and a hint of sweat. The guys calmed down. Zeno continued to munch on dried meat. Hak played with the fire using a stick. Kija straightened his back, trying to look as dignified as possible. He had to remind everyone that despite being deathly afraid of spiders, he still was a proud Dragon Warrior. Jae Ha brushed through his hair with his hands. Shin Ah put Ao in his fur. He swallowed the lump in his throat, suppressed the nervousness and took a deep breath.

'Ryukoryuu, you know a lot about women?' He said in his small, delicate voice. Jae Ha shot up with a big smile of pride on his face. Everyone else looked at Shin Ah, surprised.

'Yes, of course!' Jae Ha jumped up. 'To respect women and learn about them is one of my principles. Why do you ask' He exclaimed.

'I-' Shin Ah looked down and his cheeks reddened. 'I think I’m in love.' He said so quietly, they barely heard it. Silence followed. Everyone stared at Shin Ah, processing what they had just heard. They were speechless, but someone’s sniveling broke the silence.

'White Snake, are you crying?' Hak asked and looked at Kija, mildly concerned. Indeed he was. Kija was covering his mouth and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

'I’m-just so-so happy for Shin Ah. ...Finally he gets to experience love.' Kija sniveled and wiped away his tears.

'This is wonderful news and you’ve come to the right man!' Jae Ha plopped right down beside Shin Ah. He wrapped his arm around Shin Ah’s shoulder. His face was beaming with enthusiasm. 'I assume you need help figuring out how to convey your feelings?'

'Mmh.' Shin Ah nodded.

'Well then-'

'Shouldn’t Zeno give advice?' Hak interrupted Jae Ha. 'Zeno, you’ve been married, right?'

'Yes. Quite a few times too.' Zeno said, his smile remaining, but his eyes darken. Hak regretted bringing it up.

 _It didn’t end in divorces these marriages,_ Hak thought. 

'I’m like a marriage expert!' Zeno perked up.

_He seems to be fine. Fine enough at least._

'Ouryuu, what should I do when I’m in love?' Shin Ah asked. His body slumped and his hands curled into fists, they were shaking a bit.

'Well, actually, the most important thing is to be friends. Spend a lot of time with her. Learn a lot of different things about her and let her know a lot about you.' Zeno explained, not really looking at anything. His smile was gone and he had stopped eating. Kija glared at Hak. He sighed in response.

 _I didn’t think, okay. White Snake, stop giving me that dirty look! Would you rather that Jae Ha taught Shin Ah?_ It was as though Kija heard Hak’s thoughts and glanced over at Jae Ha, who still had his arm around Shin Ah. Kija shook his head and returned his attention to the conversation.

'But… She won’t like me.' Shin Ah said in a flat voice.

'Seiryuu, you’re in love with Miss Saki right?' Zeno asked, looking at him with compassionate eyes. Shin Ah’s face blossomed in red and avoided everyone’s gazes.

'Mm.' The sound he made was so fragile and tiny. It was like the peep of a bear cub. The sound tugged at the other’s heart strings.

'You two have already bonded over art. That’s a great start! Keep learning to draw from her and pay a lot of attentions to not only what she teaches but to how she looks, moves and acts. You will notice how she feels about you that way. Also if you are entranced with the small actions of a person, Seiryuu can be sure that he's are in love.' Jae Ha glanced at Hak with a smug look. Hak cracked his knuckles to illustrate a threat. Jae Ha bowed his head in apology, sarcastically, of course. Zeno leaned down and caught Shin Ah’s eyes.

'So basically, become best friends. And from what I’ve seen, Miss Saki likes you. And I’ve seen a lot of people.' He concluded with a smile. Shin Ah sighed.

'That was excellent advice, Zeno, but you’ve left out important details.' Jae Ha said. He wouldn’t let this opportunity slide. 'You see, Shin Ah, there’s something called ¨romantic gestures¨,' Jae Ha pulled Shin Ah closer. 'things you do to express romance and love.'

'Don’t you go and teach the boy impure things now!' Kija shot up and exclaimed. 'I will not have you ruin him with your shallow ways!'

'The boy needs to know the ways!' Jae Ha jumped up and defended himself. 'And I was going to start with the basics anyway.'

'I think you underestimate how much the boy knows, he is eighteen years old.' Hak mumbled, resting his head in his hands.

'Zeno thinks the boy has no idea what you’re talking about.' Zeno pointed at Shin Ah. Shin Ah cocked his head while looking at the others.

'What are you talking about?' He asked. Jae Ha sat back down. 'We are talking about kissing. Have you kissed someone before?' Jae Ha said in a smoky voice. He couldn’t help but to be alluring when he talked about this. He rested his chin on the back of his hand while gazing at Shin Ah.

'I’ve kissed Ao.' Shin Ah showed the snoring squirrel.

'HA-' Hak covered his mouth just in time to stop the laughter. Kija shot a glare at him. He cleared his voice. 'Sorry.' Jae Ha tried not to exclaim ¨aaaaaawwww¨, but this fellow was really adorable.

'But do you know how to kiss a woman on the mouth?' Jae Ha continued. Shin Ah shook his head. 'Not to worry.' He said in a chipper voice. He straightened his back and clasped his hands together. 'Let’s keep it simple.' He closed his eyes and started remembering his last kiss as reference. 'You start by gently pressing your lips against hers-'

'Like this?' Shin Ah said. He was unsure and wanted to be clear about what he was supposed to do.

'Mmphf!' Jae Ha became speechless, literally. It was dry and cracked, but on the spot and gentle, adding pressure slightly. Of course he wasn’t aware of those details, his brain was occupied processing the fact that Shin Ah was kissing him. Shin Ah had no idea how long a kiss should last, so he pulled back quickly.

'Is that how you do it?' He asked in his usual innocent tone. In the background Hak covered his mouth with his elbow and repeatedly hit his knee. He was shaking and his cheeks were recolored in red. Kija stood there wide-eyed with a ridiculous gaping smile. He tried to repress a chortle. Zeno started clapping.

'That was really good, Seiryuu!' He cheered and patted Shin Ah’s back. 'But one important thing, ask Miss Saki first if she wants to be kissed.' Shin Ah nodded. Jae Ha on the other hand walked over and sat down beside Kija.

'I haven’t even seen his eyes and we’ve already shared a kiss.' Jae Ha touched his lips.

'BWAHAHA! OH DEAR HEAVENS ABOVE! SHIN AH, I LOVE YOU!' Hak burst out guffawing and fell backwards off the log. He wrapped his hands around his stomach trying to contain the diaphragm which was going out of control. Kija couldn’t stop himself and started to cackle. He grabbed Jae Ha’s shoulder and looked right at him.

'Your face! It’s all red!' Kija barely got out of him as the laughter took all air. No matter how much Jae Ha tried, he couldn’t find the words to retort this whole event.

'WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!' Yoon’s voice roared from the tent.

'So-sorry!' Kija and Hak snickered and lowered their voices.

'Thank you, Yoon.' One could hear a sleepy Yona say inside the tent. Hak’s and Kija’s laughter had woken up Ao and he had proceeded to lick Shin Ah’s cheeks.

'Was it ok, Ryukoryuu?' Shin Ah held his head done in shame. 'I’m sorry I didn’t ask you.'

'No, no!' Jae Ha mildly panicked when he saw Shin Ah’s troubled expression. 'It was good!' He exclaimed. 'You just took me by surprise.' He recovered from the shock. 'Hak,' Jae Ha sighed. 'would you get a hold of yourself?' Hak was lying on his side on the grass, still giggling.

'That was the best thing I’ve ever seen.' Hak sneered. He took a deep breath and got up.

'Well, Shin Ah has got more guts than you at least.' Jae Ha teased. Hak threw a pebble at him.

'Shut up, Droopy Eyes.'

'I think it is time for us to get some sleep.' Kija sighed and relaxed his shoulders. The laughter had taken all the energy from him. He turned to Shin Ah and said, with a smile,

'Shin Ah, we’ll support you so don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.'

'Mm.' Shin Ah barely nodded.

\- - -

Tiny snores, quiet breathing, someone twisting and turning. It was so quiet around them that tiny sounds like that became loud. Everyone was asleep. Except for Shin Ah. He had pulled his blanket all the way up to his nose. His head lied on the fluffy fur and it kept his ears warm. He’d taken off his mask. It was only at night, when no one saw him he felt comfortable doing it. The cool breeze wiped away the tiny sweat drops on his face. The moon was full so it illuminated everything in a dark shade of blue. He had stared at the stars for so long that his eyes had gone out of focus. He usually falls asleep quickly but tonight he lied there wide awake, deep in thought. He touched the edge of his eye. _Learn a lot of different things about her and let her know a lot about you._ Zeno’s words repeated themselves in Shin Ah’s mind. His stomach twisted at the meaning. _These men, no, monsters, enjoy the very act of killing. They should be erased from the earth._ The memory of Saki’s words wouldn’t let him rest. Shin Ah dug his nails into the skin under his eyes. _I enjoyed it. Both times._ He dragged the skin down, tearing up tiny flakes. _This damned eye. Why couldn’t the other’s just say it as it is?_

'Careful, Seiryuu, You don’t wanna damage your eye.' Shin Ah was startled at the sudden whisper. His eyes came into focus again and he looked to the source of the voice. Zeno was sitting behind him, wearing a gentle smile. Shin Ah instinctively reached for his masked. He stopped. It wasn’t necessary. If it was someone else, Shin Ah would cover his eyes immediately but Zeno was different. The fact that he had met many different Seiryuus throughout the centuries meant that he had seen their power in all its forms. Zeno didn’t care. He didn’t make a fuzz about his eyes. 

'Why don’t you sleep?' Shin Ah asked.

'Cause I wanna talk to you.' Zeno replied like it was the most obvious thing. 'Here, come with me.' He motioned with his head towards the logs where they had sat before. He stood up and walked over there. Shin Ah followed him, bringing only his fur. He would shiver without it. Zeno sat down and stretched his arms. Shin Ah remained standing. The warmth of the fire and people that had just been there was gone. All that was left was ash and a brisk cold.

'Sit down beside me.' Zeno said. Shin Ah did as he asked. Zeno looked up at the sky. Shin Ah studied his eyes. Just as his eyes were gazing far away, so was his mind somewhere else. Zeno has the body of a young adult but Shin Ah could clearly see that his eyes were old. After having lived for so long and having seen so many awful things, one’s eyes are bound to be exhausted. A few minutes passed and no one had said a thing. Eventually Zeno opened his mouth.

'Heh, sorry for taking so long. It’s not easy remembering what happened thousands of years ago.' He was still looking at the stars, now with a wistful smile. 'You see, the first Seiryuu was very proud of his power and everyone respected him.' Shin Ah was surprised. He hadn’t expected Zeno to mention the first Seiryuu. Shin Ah hadn’t even wondered about him. 'It’s weird how something with so much pride has been reduced to a ¨curse¨.' Shin Ah was confused by the statement. He hasn’t experienced anything but fear for his power, whether it’s from him or others. 'He had a bird, I think.' Zeno’s gaze hadn’t wavered. 'Yes, like Seiryuu has Ao, he had a tiny bird as his companion. They were inseparable.' His smile grew. 'One time he came home with a hawk standing obediently on his arm. I have no idea how he managed to tame it.' Zeno chuckled. Shin Ah wondered if it was a part of their dragon duties to have animal companions. 'He might sound like a gentle creature but no, he was the most reckless of us all.' Zeno said with a grin. 'When we went out to battle he wouldn’t bring any kind of weapon.' Shin Ah was bewildered.

'How would he fight?' he asked. Zeno started laughing. He was making an effort to be as quiet as possible.

'He would stand in the middle of the battlefield, call all of the attention to him, stare into everyone’s eyes and paralyze their hearts. Right after the enemies had died, he would fall flat on his face.' Zeno covered his mouth to prevent his laughter from being too loud. The story terrified Shin Ah. To imagine being paralyzed after every battle. _T_ _hat’s horrible. The first Seiryuu couldn’t have been thinking straight, and how could everyone not fear him?_ Shin Ah thought.

'We had to rush and get him out of there before anyone could attack him. But he did take out the strongest warriors without any problem.' _Is he saying I should fight like that?_ Shin Ah thought, with a alarmed look on his face. Zeno didn’t notice it though. 'He was great, and he was loved. He got married and had children.' After he uttered ’children’, his smile disappeared a bit. Shin Ah looked at Zeno’s eyes again. They were sad. They were tormented.

'Ouryuu, you don’t have to talk about this. It hurts you.' Shin Ah said.

'I’m not saying that Seiryuu should fight like he did.' Zeno ignored what he had said. 'I think it’s good you use the power sparingly. What I am saying is that it won’t hinder you in life, only if Seiryuu let it.' Zeno turned and looked Shin Ah in the eyes. 'You don’t need to be proud of your eyes but you need to accept them. Don’t fear them. If you fear them, they will control you when you use them.' Shin Ah went quiet and lowered his head. He took Zeno’s words to heart and pondered on them. He covered one of his eyes with his hand.

'I-I don’t know how I’m going to accept them.' Shin Ah uttered quietly after a moment’s pass. Zeno was about to respond to his claim but Shin Ah continued. 'But if it means that I can control them and that people won’t fear me and…and that Saki won’t be scared of me, I’ll try.' Shin Ah looked up at Zeno and studied his face. He was happy. The sadness in his eyes had left. Zeno was a weird being indeed. The only things that are suppose to shine at night are the stars and the moon, but Zeno seemed to shine on his own.

'Let’s get some sleep.' Zeno patted Shin Ah’s back and started going back to their sleeping bags. Shin Ah stayed behind for a few minutes. His head was filled with all kinds of thoughts, he had to organize them. On a whim while thinking he looked up at the moon. It was truly beautiful. Circles of various sizes and varying shades of white, grey and black covered it. It was entertaining looking at the details. He always discovered new things every time he looked at it. _I want to draw it. Maybe Saki will help me._ He thought before going back to his sleeping bag.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is actually part of a larger story that I am too lazy to write. I’ll post more about it in the future. I know that I will write scenes with Saki and Shin Ah so you’ll actually understand why he’s in love with her.


End file.
